eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 23 - Spiral Life
Overview With the power of their love and determination, Renton and Eureka have saved the planet from the Coralians' destruction. However, will they be able to have the happily ever after they've always wanted or be separated forever? Synopsis As the Coralians die away, Renton and Eureka narrate that all they've ever truly wanted was... The Coralian Core explodes in a bright light, and the scientists note that the earthquakes have stopped. The kids comment that the light is like the colors of a rainbow, and Holland and Talho see skyfish. The skyfish flies all over the planet, and some people think they are imagining it. Axel sees an image of himself with Adroc, Diane and a younger Renton. Although he remembers that time, he wonders if it is a dream. Holland and Talho say that it's not an illusion, but the memories of the planet and memories of the Coralians; their thoughts as they lay dying. Holland says this is the kind of place Adroc would have liked to see. The Scub Coral begins to fade away, and Holland asks the kids to plant a flower of any color they like and they'll see it again, they'll see a world just like that. Everyone watches the skyfish fly away, as do Renton and Eureka, who are sitting next to Nirvash, which is destroyed. He says the Coralians must have known it from somewhere and she wonders if they missed it. Eureka thinks that why they broke apart and it's better that way because it's what everyone wanted. Suddenly, Eureka slowly begins to fade away with Nirvash. She is aware of what is happening to her and Renton tries to keep her from saying it to him. Eureka further says she was glad to have met Renton, and he tells her that he loves her as they hold each other's hand, which she describes as warm. They embrace one last time as Eureka disappears, leaving behind the mechanical duck. Renton cries as he realizes that Eureka is really gone, and the skyfish forms a ring around the Earth as it departs from the world and disappears. Two years later, Renton narrates that he is almost 17-years-old, and everyone discovered that the ocean was beneath the Scub Coral. Without trapar in it, the planet completely changed, although it didn't take long for people to get used to it. Renton, however, still has trouble accepting the change. He goes up the windmill to fix it up as the kids, who are now living with him and Axel, play with his ref board on a hill. The kids are thrilled by an unexpected visit from Holland and Talho. Things seem to have settled between Holland and Axel, who offers him a smoke, but Holland refuses and points out that Talho is pregnant. Holland says that a lot can change in two years. Gonzy works as a local fortunteller; Moondoggie and Gidget are in a relationship and spend their time surfing; Matthieu, Hilda, and Hap work in boating; Ken-Goh works loading cargo; Stoner travels as a photographer; Jobs and Woz work for a technical company. Holland points out how there is no more trapar, Coralians, and the sky is getting bluer and bluer. Bound to a wheelchair and cared for by Mischa, Anemone visits Dominic's grave, and hopes to be able to see a rainbow. She spots Gulliver with a little girl picking flowers. The little girl doesn't know what the flower she picked is, and Anemone calls it an anemone, her namesake. The little girl's big smile reminds her of how Dominic used to smile when he was that age. The girl cheerfully says that anemone is a pretty flower and Anemone happily agrees. Holland asks how Renton is doing, and Axel says Renton is spending his time working at the windmill. Renton refuses to believe that Eureka is dead and won't even hold a memorial in her honor because it's too painful for him. Renton mentally tells Eureka that everyone is doing great because the world wasn't destroyed and the Coralians decided to choose life, just like she did. He says that's why he knows someday she will come home to him. At the same time as everyone else, Renton looks up at the sky, sees a rainbow, and as he reaches his hand out, he senses Eureka grabbing his hand. Trivia * BONES opted to leave the manga as an open ending and let the fans decide whether or not Eureka will return. This may have been BONES' way to see the fans' reaction to the possibility of Renton and Eureka being separated, which was meant to be the original anime ending before BONES changed their minds due to the mixed reviews of the fans. * The ending never specifically states whether or not Eureka returns due to that the Coralians and Scub Coral disappeared after the Coralians were destroyed. However, the presence of the double rainbow implies that she will likely return as long as the Scub Coral reappears. *Due to Eureka being created from them, when the Coralians disappeared, so did she. *In the anime, Renton adopts the kids after marrying Eureka; here, he takes custody of them after her disappearance and his grandfather is helping him raise them. *In the anime, Talho didn't announce she was pregnant until episode 34 and the matching ring fingers she and Holland wear on their left ring fingers imply they are engaged (or it could symbolize a marriage). *Due to her injuries, Anemone is bound to wheelchair and meets the same little girl who met with Renton and Eureka in chapter 3. Category:Eureka Seven